IRA Meets Dino Thunder
by TheMorningstar666
Summary: Conner's cousin comes to town the same time Kat reenters Tommy's life. Kat/Tommy Kira/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing

"I just need to get away from London and all of the violence, I thought Angel Grove was bad here you never know if that car you just walked by is going to blow up."Kat said to her best friend Tanya during her weekly phone call to the states.

"Well Adam and I just moved out of LA we got tired of the city we opened up a youth center in this small town called Reefside about a three hour drive from Angel Grove."Tanya said with a little longing in her voice, "and he could use a dance teacher…"

"Ok I'll do it just let me get packed and tell everyone I am leaving. I will call you later with my flight information. Bye babe."

'Why did I just let here talk me into that…' Kat asked herself as she looked out the window of her flat.

**BOOM**

'Oh yeah that's why' she reminded herself as she began to make plans to leave for Reefside before the week was out.

"What the fuck was that I told you to set it for ten minutes Murphy, you could have killed me." A man dressed in a black overcoat, jeans and a black shirt said. He turned to his partner who was laughing at him he wore black jeans, a black cut-off t-shirt, and a long black trench coat.

"Calm yourself mate," Murphy said as he light a smoke "it's not like you did die plus I did set it for ten minutes I just turned it on a bit too soon. Guess I got a little excited about my last job before I head to America to lay low for a bit."

The unnamed companion turns to Murphy after lighting his own smoke and asked, "That's right the Bobbies have been on you for a bit. You leave on Saturday right? Who are you staying with again?"

"Me Cousin Conner and his family in a small town called Reefside California. Me plane leaves at six AM Saturday morning. I got a contact picking me up he's gonna give me some supplies." Murphy stated as he crushed out his smoke and walked into the local pub for a pint.

Tanya hung up the phone and looked at her husband, "Kat is gonna move in with us and be the dance teacher at our Youth Center."

Adam hugged his wife, "That's great news babe. You will never guess who I ran into today on my way home from the buiding, Tommy. Or should I say Doctor Oliver."

"Doctor?"

"Yea he teaches high school science. And he is back in black."

"You're kidding me he is the black ranger!?"

"Yup he is the leader of the Dino Rangers. Oh shit how is he gonna react to Kat moving here?"

"Well it's not like she knew and neither did we, well not until after the fact. And they are adults now so hopefully they can be civil to each other."

"We can hope. So when is she moving coming?"

"She will be here on Saturday. She will call us when she gets in."

"Okay well why don't we get back to work on the Youth Center so we can open up on Sunday."

"Well let's get on move on."

"Conner!"

"I didn't do it I swear!"

"Do what?"

"Uh nothing mom what is it?"

"Yeah right nothing but anyway I need you to pick up your cousin Murphy at the airport on Saturday."

"That crazy Irish guy that always talks about how England is ruining Ireland and they need to leave Irish problems to the Irish?"

"Yeah that's him but just try and be nice he is taking a vacation from his duties as an activist to visit us."

"Fine mom I'll get him and I'll be nice to him but I am not going to hang out with him the whole time he is here ok?"

"Fine dear here is the information on his flight."

"Adam the place looks nice." Tommy said to his friend as he walked in the door to the new Youth Center.

"Hey Tommy thanks oh and tell Haley thanks for the hook-up with her distributors." Adam said as he greeted his friend.

"Yeah no problem. I got the guys outside to help with fliers, and Haley put up a notice us at the café about the grand opening on Sunday." Tommy said as he grabbed a box of the counter and followed Adam to the back room.

"I can't thank you guys enough for helping us out. I can't believe we are really doing this man it seems like just yesterday we were hanging out in a Youth Center and now I'm opening up my own."

"Hey man if you need any help with karate classes or anything else in here I am sure the guys won't mind helping out."

"No its ok Tanya is gonna take care of the front I got the karate classes and when I am not doing that I'll help in the kitchen or the front and we got a dance instructor coming in on Saturday."

"Oh really anyone I know."

"Actually it's Kat."

"Well it will be good to see her again."

"You are being surprisingly adult about this whole thing."

"It's hard growing up huh."

"True but is hard is going to be seeing you and those four kids run off to battle and trying my hardest not to follow you into battle. That is what is hard."

"Well we all gotta grow up sometime huh."

"True well anyway thanks for all the help and I will see you at the grand opening."

"Wouldn't miss it take care. Oh and tell Kat I'll see her Sunday."

"Okay man will do."

"Bye Adam" Tommy said as he walked out the door.

Kat sat outside the terminal sipping a cup of coffee and cursing the fact that the only flight she could get to Reefside left at six in the morning. She knew this was going to be a bad day.

"You English pigs see a guy in a 'Free Ireland' shirt and automatically he is a terrorist that is going to blow up the plane." A guy in a black shirt with 'Free Ireland' stenciled on the front in white orange and green letters, with a pair of black jeans and black combat boots shouted as he walked away from four airport security guards.

"Great" Kat mumbled as she looked at the guy as he sat down across from her.

"What you one of those pigs that don't feel Ireland should be free?" he asked as he stared her down.

"No actually I feel the same as you but I don't agree with how most of **you** express you desire for freedom." She said as she emphasized the 'you' in her statement.

"Well than lass we will get along just fine seeing as I am **retired** from being a political activist." He said as he stood up and sat next her. "The names Murphy and you are?"

"Getting on the plane." Kat left to get on the plane as Murphy looked at her, shock his head and then followed her on the plane.

"Not only out of my league but playing a different sport." Murphy mumbled to himself as he walked on the plane. He saw that he was sitting next to Kat though he didn't know her name and again mumbled to himself,"Gonna be a long flight."

"What did you say?" Kat asked him.

"I said I am sorry for being too forward with you before and seeing as we are going to be on a 17 hour flight stuck sitting next to each other and just was wondering if we could at least be civil to each other. So what do you say?" As he stuck out his hand.

"Wow it must have taken a lot out of you too say that. And yes I'll accept your apology." Kat said as she shook his hand," Names Kat."

Murphy sat down and he and Kat made small talk as the plane took off.

Conner speed down the highway on his way to the airport cursing the fact that he had a run in with Tyrannodrones and was now late from picking up his cousin. Boy was his mom going to be pissed.

Meanwhile at the airport Kat and Murphy were having a meal together as the waited for their rides to pick them up.

Kat looked up from her burger, "I wonder what is keeping our rides."

"Well I don't know but as much as I hate to leave a lovely lady here all by herself nature calls." He got up and left. "Excuse me one second."

Murphy walked into a restroom stale he took a few things out of his backpack placed it on the floor and kicked it over to the left stale. A few moments later a backpack that looked identical to his was kicked over to him. He placed his items back in and took out an EAA CORP Witness Semi Auto and placed it in his back waistband. He then left the restroom and walked back to where he left Kat. He saw her talking to a man the same age as her dressed in all black.

"Oh hey Murphy this is my friend Adam the one I told you about." Kat said as she pointed to Adam.

"Hello Adam I heard a lot about you good luck with your Youth Center. Kat I got your cell number in case I need to get away from my cousin."

"No problem hopefully he shows up soon." Kat said as she left with Adam.

"Well Conner better show up soon, but in the mean time I do believe I'll have a smoke."Murphy mumbled to himself as he headed out the door. And just as luck would have it as soon as hit light up Conner pulled up in his red mustang.

"Let me guess that P.O.S. car of yours gave you trouble on the way over here." Murphy said as he tossed his suitcase to Conner.

"Yeah something like that been giving me trouble for awhile now." Conner told him as he put the suitcase in the trunk.

Murphy looked at him, "I can take a look at it when we get back to your place if you want was a mechanic back in Ireland. "As he got into the car.

"Oh thanks well let's get going huh."

**BOOM!**

Murphy got out of the car and looked at Conner and said, "Well you know how to make a guy feel at home."

'Shit' Conner though as his communicator beeped. He saw his cousin was looking at where all the destruction was and grab his communicator, "Hey guys I'm going to be a little late I just picked my cousin up at the airport."

"Conner just get over here now." Dr.O's voice called out.

"Conner I am going to check this out." Murphy called out as he ran in the direction of the monster.

'Just great well at least I don't need an excuse' Conner thought as he grabbed his morpher.

"Dino Thunder Power Up."

"Conner nice of you to join us." Kira told him as he pulled up on his bike.

"Sorry. This guy is ugly." Conner said as he pulled out his TyrannoStaff.

Just as the five rangers were about to make the Z-Rex Blaster they heard a voice from behind them to see Conner's cousin.

"Dude you fugly." Murphy said as he whipped out his pistol and emptied his whole clip into the monster.

They all turned to see the monster fall dead the rangers turned to Murphy and they all had identical looks of shock on their hidden faces.

"What you yanks look like you've never seen a gun before." He turned and took one step then turned back to the rangers and looked dead at Conner and said, "Let's go Conner you have kept me waiting long enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Conner stood there and if not for the mask would show the world the funniest facial contortion of both shock and fear. "How...uh…I mean what I'm not Conner."

"You're not Conner right and I didn't just drop that overgrown gecko with me pistol. Cut the bull and give me a ride home 'cause you're mum is probably freaking out right now."

"How can you be so sure of his identity can you be?" the one in white said.

"Three simply reasons but I would like to get out of here before the cops show up and I get arrested for me little toy here." Murphy said holding up his gun.

"I'll take him on the back of my ATV and let's meet up at the lab. Call Haley and have her meet us their cause I have a feeling this is going to get ugly." The one in black said to the one in white.

Lab

"Ok so let's have the rest of your names." Conner said as he sat in a chair and attempted to light a smoke.

"First no smoking." The older man in glasses said. Murphy just looked at him as if debating to use his new knowledge to allow him the simple pleasure of nicotine or not. Shrugging his shoulders Murphy put the cigarette back in the pack.

"Okay my name is Dr. Oliver. That's Trent, Kira, Ethan, and you know Conner." Dr. O said pointing to each teen respectively as he turned to the sound of the door opening he saw Haley walk in. "And this is Haley, she is the brains behind the operation."

"Okay so how did you figure me out?" Conner asked.

"Three things how many people have a bracelet that beeps and acts as a walkie-talkie? Yes I notice these things just cause I only have a ninth grade education doesn't mean I'm stupid. Second the over obsession to one color. And the most important reason, I saw you morph." Murphy replied as the others looked on with gapping mouth as to how someone in the city less than an hour figured all this out.

"Seeing the look on your faces tells me that you don't advertise your true identities so hows about we come to a little agreement as to why I should keep me trap shut." Murphy smiled as his finished this statement.

"That's blackmail!" Kira yelled.

Leaning back in the chair Murphy stated, "Blackmail is such an ugly word I prefer extortion."

Tommy put his head in his hands and said, "I teach high school science, Haley is barely keeping ahead of her bills, Trent works for her so he doesn't have much, and those three don't work. How do you expect us to pay you off?"

"Hum. Good point well hows about the lassie in yellow agrees to go to dinner with me and then we play it by ear. Sound good?" Murphy stated as he got up from his chair.

"HELL NO!" Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent all yelled.

Seeing no other way out of it Tommy ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Can we have some time?"

"Dr. O?" Kira asked looking at him as if she had just done something wrong.

"I'll need my answer by the time the Youth Center opens or their will be even more news than a new hangout in Reefside. Talk amongst yourselves I'll show myself out." Murphy left the lab leaving four stunned teens and two adults that knew they were backed into a corner.

Mesogog's Lair

"What happened to my creature?" Mesogog roared just tempting one of his lieutenants to make an excuse. "What the hell kind of weapon was that? Is he working for the Rangers or did he do that just to piss me off?"

"Master we don't believe his is working with the Rangers, we feel he just likes to kill for the pure pleasure of the act." Elsa stammered as she hoped that she would not be punished.

"Then bring him to me and he will succeed where you three have failed me." Mesogog ordered as he ripped open an invisaportal sending Elsa and a dozen Tyrannodrones through.

Youth Center

"So Kat who was that guy Adam says you were chatting up before he got their?" Tanya asked as she helped move Kat into the apartment above the building.

"Just a guy that made an ass out of himself in London before the plane left. But we were stuck on a seventeen hour flight sitting next to each other so he swallowed his pride and apologized. After that we made small talk till we landed. And as a peace offering to being an ass he bought me dinner and we chatted some more until Adam came and got me. That's all. Though I did give him my cell number in case he needed to see a friendly face other than his cousin's." Kat said as she finished putting away her clothes and sat down on the bed.

"Well he sounds like a great guy I defiantly think you should invite him to the opening."

"Already did."

"Maybe you are finally ready to get out there and start dating again?"

"He isn't like that. One he is too young for me. Two he accepts that I don't want him like that. And three I don't think I will ever be able to get over Tommy he was my everything and he let me go. I have accepted that I will live and die alone."

"I highly doubt that hun."

Kat was about to respond but was interrupted by her cell phone going off. Looking at the number and seeing it was Murphy she answered. "Hey Murphy I was just talking about you…No I'm not busy…sure I'll have my friend Tanya bring me up their…Yeah no problem bye."

"Well…"

"That was Murphy his cousin is tied up with some friends at this address and he says he is not welcome in the house."

"Wait that's Tommy's place."

"Really?"

"Yeah wonder what he is doing their Tommy doesn't have any friends here…well not until Adam and I moved here."

"That is sad but it is nice to know that he is a miserable as I am."

"Well that is neither here nor there. Let's go pick up your boyfriend."

"Shut up Tanya."

Tommy's house

Murphy hung up the phone and smiled, "Well at least I don't have to walk. Wonder what the Rangers are doing now."

Lair

"Conner?" Kira said in a sickingly sweet voice.

"Uh …what?" Conner responded while noticing Ethan was blocking the front steps and Trent was blocking the back door.

"I'm going to kill you." Kira yelled as she lunged at Conner.

While Kira was trying to kill Conner and Conner was trying to explain that it wasn't his fault, Tommy was trying to figure out how to save Kira from having to date Murphy or have their identities reviled to the public. Trent and Ethan were just standing by their respective exits making sure Conner didn't run out of the lair. And Hayley was keeping an eye on their guest via closed circuit television.

"I wonder who he is calling."Haley said to herself.

Kira finally caught Conner and now Ethan and Trent were trying to keep her from killing him Tommy saw this and finally blew his top.

"ENOUGH! Kira I'm sorry but you're going to have to suck it up and go to dinner with the prick. Conner, you keep him in line at your place. Trent. Ethan. You two make sure you don't screw up like Conner did. Haley well I can't order you around we both know that so let's go tell him he has a deal."

The five rangers and Haley headed up the stairs no of them wanting to say anything out of fear. For the first time all of them were scared of Dr.O.

Outside

Just as Murphy was going to light a cigarette an invisaportal opened and dropped Elsa and a dozen Tyrannodrones not ten feet in front of him.

"God Damn it can't a guy smoke a god damn cigarette in this town." Murphy said as he put the cigarette back in the pack and pulled out his gun. "Twelve goons and a dominatrix wannabe and I got one full clip and my swinging cod. Should be fun, lets dance."


	3. Chapter 3

Kira hung her head as she walked up the stairs, Conner was following behind her apologizing to her for his foolish actions that caused his cousin to figure out he was the Red Ranger, Ethan and Trent were behind Conner trying to come up with a plan to console Kira about her forced date, Haley and Dr. O brought up the rear of the group hoping that the next demand by the Irishman would not be too outrageous or even illegal.

The group was almost at the top of the steps before the alarm went off down in the lab.

"Just what I need to get my mind of things." Kira said as the group did a one-eighty and ran into the lab.

"Were did they appear Haley?" Dr. O asked as Haley sat at the computer desk with the five rangers crowded around her.

"Just give me a few minutes and I will have the location pinpointed." Haley stated as she hit a few more buttons. "Something is interfering with my materials here I can't get an exact location but I can get a general area and…oh man Tommy their outside!"

They all just stared at each other for a moment; Trent came to his senses first and screamed, "Murphy!"

"SHIT!" all six occupants of the room screamed at the same time.

"Let's go guys." Conner said as all five rangers grabbed their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up." Conner Ethan Kira and Trent yelled.

"White Ranger Power Up." Trent yelled.

Kat and Tanya were driving up to Tommy's house the whole way Tanya was teasing Kat.

"So what will Tommy do to you once he finds out about your new boyfriend?" Tanya said in a singsong voice as she turned her SUV onto the road outside the Youth Center.

Kat hit Tanya on her arm lightly as she hissed, "Tanya shut up." Kat calmed herself down as she continued. "Besides even if Murphy was my new boyfriend Tommy would have no say in that matter because he dumped me."

"He didn't dump you he didn't want to have another long distance relationship after what happened with Kim."

"No he dumped me because he didn't fight for me. He didn't try to talk me out of going to London. He didn't offer to come with me to London. He just said follow your dreams do well and I will always love you. And you know what that was crap because not once did he call or write. Hell the only reason I even knew he lived in Reefside was because you told me when I called you with my flight information. I still love Tommy and always will but we can never be back to what we were."

Tanya looked at her best friend and sighed as she said, "Look Kat I know for a fact you leaving tore him up. He still loves you and from what Tommy said, through Jason, he didn't want to hold you back that is why he did not want you to stay or why he did not want to follow you to London. And he didn't write to you because he did not want to seem clingy or stop you from having a relationship when you were over there."

Kat turned away from Tanya and looked out her window as they began to enter a wooded area. "Well it would have been nice for him to tell me so as opposed to just dropping of the face of the earth like he did." Kat turned back to Tanya and continued, "Tommy dumped me by letting me go and never trying to get a hold of me. Did you know I tried to call him when I graduated the Academy? I called his parents to get his address, they gave it to me and I wrote him a letter saying that if he still loved me I would move back to California and teach dance so we could be together. I got that letter back unopened marked return to sender."

"Damn girl I had no clue." Tanya said sympathetically, "I had no clue he was heartless about that." She then turned back to the road and mumbled to herself, "Well there goes the idea of getting them back together."

"What did you just say?" Kat asked only half hearing her.

Tanya was caught and she was about to come up with a half assed response that was derogatory to Tommy but she was saved when they both heard gunshots coming from Tommy's house.

"Shit what the hell was that." Tanya said.

"Sounded like gunfire at Tommy's place." Kat replied as a fourth shot rang out. "Yup defiantly gunfire."

A fifth gunshot rang out, "Gun it!" Kat yelled.

"On it." Tanya replied as she channeled her Overdrive days and redlined her SUV.

"ATTACK!" Elsa screamed as she pointed her sword at Murphy.

The twelve Tyrannodrones charged Murphy. Murphy raised his gun and had time to fire three shots before he had to scramble to avoid being overwhelmed. His three shots hit true and downed three Tyrannodrones with well aimed head shots. Murphy ducks under a punch and rolls out of the way of another ones stomp, Murphy jumps up after he completed the roll and shoulder tackles another drone. Murphy than put the gun to that drones head and pulled the trigger, after ending that drone he raised his arm and shot a fifth Tyrannodrone in the head. Murphy went to aim at Elsa figuring if he killed her than the drones would not attack, but as he turned on her one of the drones kicked the gun out of his hand. Murphy looked at that drone a said, "Oh you are so dead." As he pulled the drone's legs out from under him lift him up and swung him around knocking the remaining six Tyrannodrones away from him. Murphy than tossed that drone up and then turned that drone's head around backwards. As Murphy 

readied his next attack Elsa hit him with an energy beam from her sword knocking him unconscious. The remaining six Tyrannodrones picked Murphy up and jumped through an Invisaportal Elsa just opened for them to escape.

The Rangers ran out of Tommy's house at the same time Kat and Tanya pulled up in the SUV flinging rocks all over the Rangers. Coincidently this was the same time Elsa and the Tyrannodrones jumped through the portal and disappeared from Tommy's front lawn. Everyone just looked at each other when Haley come out of Tommy's front door and said "What the fuck was that?"

Murphy woke up with his hands shackled above his head chained to a wall, and when he opened his eyes he saw the women who lead the attack on him what looked like the White Ranger and two people he had never seen before. One was a Raptor Human Hybrid and the other was a man dressed in some funky looking black armor. Murphy blinked a few times trying to shake off the pain in his head; the pain was the only thing that let him know he wasn't dreaming.

"Ok we got the eye candy," nodding to Elsa, "the brawn." nodding to Zeltrax, "the brains," nodding to Mesogog, "and that leaves you." Nodding to the ranger clone, "the comic relief perhaps?" Murphy said as he started to laugh only to begin coughing when the clone punched him in the gut.

"Ok sorry didn't mean to offend you buddy but honestly between the two of us I have been hit harder by six year olds and they were girls. May want to invest in a gym membership, just a thought." Murphy said as the clone was about to punch him again but Mesogog stopped him.

"Please leave our guest alone." Mesogog told the clone as he brought a claw under Murphy's chin. "We don't want him to get the wrong idea about us. If we don't leave a good impression he will never join us."

Murphy turned his head and gagged. "Dude one word two syllables tic-tac."

Mesogog laughed at this and walked away from Murphy he picked up an unidentifiable object and examined it. "I was wondering if you would like to help me with a problem I have it would turn out to be mutually beneficial. You see I need five people killed and since you like to kill people I felt you would be the best person for the job." Mesogog told Murphy as if he was asking him to do a mundane chore such as take out the garbage.

Murphy looked at Mesogog and smiled as he said, "Hum that is a tempting offer. What kind of benefits package do you offer 401K stock options, how 'bout health care and dental insurance. Do you offer paid vacations 'cause sometimes I just need to get away? What about…" Murphy never finished his thought as both Zeltrax and the ranger clone began to punch him in the gut.

"Enough I will need some time alone with our guest and he will gratefully accept our offer." Mesogog hissed as the others left the room. From the other side of the door all that could be heard was Murphy's screams and Mesogog's laughter.

Kat, Tanya, the rangers unmorphed, and Haley all sat in Tommy's living room just sitting there not talking just looking at each other. That was until Kat broke the silence, "What the hell happened?"

Tommy sat forward in his chair exhaled hard and told the story, "His name is Murphy and he is Conner's cousin. As you know by now the five of us are the new generation of Power Rangers. While Conner was picking up Murphy from the airport a monster attack, and Murphy figured out Conner's secret and by calling him on it put us in a bind." Tommy moved every one down to the lab so Haley could begin the search for Murphy. "We brought him here and he let his demands be known, he wanted to take Kira out on a date."

At this Kat started to laugh, "Sorry that just sounds like something Murphy would do." At that everyone turned and looked at her. "What it was a boring seventeen hour flight so we got to know each other."

Conner looked at Kat and asked, "What exactly are you doing here again?"

Tommy also wanted to know, "I would also like to know it's not like you came here to catch up."

"Well I gave Murphy my cell number in case he needed to get away from Conner here and needed to see a friendly face." Kat answered.

Kira connected the dots first, "So after he left the lab after we started to argue amongst ourselves he went outside and called you to pick him up. He was than ambushed by Mesogog's troops and was taken to their lair."

"And I do believe I have just found a way to get us there so we can bring him home." Haley said as she punched a few more keys on her key board. "Yup I'm awesome just give me a few minutes to finish this up and we will have an invisaportal to send you to him"

Mesogog left Murphy alone in the room believing he was tortured into unconscious. Murphy waited until he heard the door close before he opened his eyes. "Well that was almost as bad as those damn English Protestants. Okay well the only way out of this is going to hurt. Thank god I have a high pain tolerance."

Murphy managed to get his shirt collar into his mouth and bite down on it he then proceeded to slam his right cuff into his left hand until it broke enough to slide it out of the cuff. He then somehow managed to grab a lock pick from his pocket and pick the lock on the right cuff. "God I forgot how much that fucking hurts." Murphy than took off his shirt and made a makeshift sling for his left hand. "Ok now to get the hell out of here."

Murphy pulled out a foot long survival knife out of his boot and then began to stalk up and down the hallways. "Ok so I am defiantly lost and from lose of feeling in my hand I probably need a hospital."

"You need a brain transplant if you think you can get away from us." said a voice from behind Murphy.

Murphy turned to see the ranger clone. "See I knew you were the comic relief." Murphy than pulled something out of his cargo pants pocket. "Here I got you a present." He showed the clone a grenade Murphy than pulled out the pin and tossed it toward the clone. "Catch." Murphy than ran away.

The rangers popped through an invisaportal and heard a loud explosion and turned to run toward it but as they turned a corner they ran straight into Murphy.

"Okay that hurt a lot. Oh cool a way out sweet. Let's go I need to get to a hospital like now." Murphy said as he picked himself up.

Trent looked at Murphy's hand and said, "Dr. O we need to get him to a doctor or he will lose that hand."

Dr. O looked at his rangers and said "Let's get him out of here."

"Get them." Elsa screamed at some Tyrannodrones as they ran at the rangers.

"Fuck me sideways." Murphy said as he pulled out another grenade and tossed it at the advancing drones. "A parting gift from a sexy Irishman." Murphy said as he was dragged through the portal by Conner.


End file.
